Dark Rooms
by chachyinspired
Summary: Il n'y a pas de Bella mais Héloïse. le mystère est toujours présent. on dit que l'amour est aveugle. seriez-vous capable d'avoir une relation très rapprochée avec un inconnu dans une pièce noire c'est-à-dire une pièce qui ne vous permettrez pas de voir qui vous avez en face de vous ? Non ? Oui ? et bien, eux, l'ont fait. All Human OS pour le moment, peut changer.


Il n'y a pas de Bella mais une autre jeune fille. le mystère est toujours présent. on dit que l'amour est aveugle. seriez-vous capable d'avoir une relation très rapprochée avec un inconnu dans une pièce noire c'est-à-dire une pièce qui ne vous permettrez pas de voir qui vous avez en face de vous ? Non ? Oui ? et bien, eux, l'ont fait.

All Human

OS pour le moment, peut changer.

Dark Rooms.

Alice : c'est nul qu'on ne puisse pas sortir de l'hôtel.

Rosalie : Alice, si on sort, on peut les croiser, ils sont dans l'hôtel d'en face.

Alice : justement. Je suis persuadée que Jasper est fait pour moi.

Héloïse : bon allez, racontez-moi un peu.

Rosalie : il s'appelle Emmett, ses parents sont décédés il y a trois ans mais ils n'étaient pas proches donc ça ne l'a pas énormément touché. Il est grand, il m'a dit qu'il mesurait 1m95 pour 89kg.

Héloïse : oh putain !

Rosalie : il a dit qu'il était brun avec des yeux gris et une peau blanche. Et j'ai senti des fossettes. Et puis sous la couette, c'était magique. Il fait que faire des blagues. On dirait un nounours, mon gros nounours à moi. Ah et il a 32 ans.

Héloïse : trop chou. A toi Alice.

Alice : alors, il s'appelle Jasper. Sa mère est décédée quand il avait dix-neuf ans. Ses parents étaient déjà divorcés, mais il a toujours gardé contact avec son père. D'ailleurs, son père s'est remarié après la naissance de Jasper. Il a un demi-frère plus jeune qui fait aussi l'expérience. Il a 30 ans dans trois jours.

Héloïse : le jour des révélations.

Alice : ouai. Il m'a dit qu'il était châtain clair aux yeux bleus. Il est vraiment juste trop adorable et davantage sous la couette. Il est super attentionné et tout. Je crois que je suis complètement amoureuse de lui.

Héloïse : vous êtes trop mignonnes.

Rosalie : bon allez, à toi Hélo.

Héloïse : bon, il s'appelle Edward, il a 24 ans, il est grand et il a des abdos magnifiques. Ses parents sont mariés depuis toujours. Il ne les a jamais vus se disputer. Ils reflètent le couple parfait. Son rêve c'est d'un jour leur ressembler avec son épouse. Il a un toc trop mignon. Quand il est embarrassé, il tire sur sa tignasse. Ses cheveux rien qu'au toucher : WOW ! Il a des cheveux brun avec des reflets roux cuivrés, il a dit que personne n'avait jamais réussi à mettre une couleur sur ses cheveux. Ses yeux, il m'a dit que sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on avait fait fondre deux émeraudes dans ses iris.

Alice : ho ! ta couleur préférée : trop de chance !

Héloïse : et écoutez moi les filles, vous savez que j'ai eu pas mal d'hommes dans ma vie. Mon dieu, le meilleur coup de toute mon existence.

Rosalie : à croire qu'on a bien fait d'écouter Julia en faisant ce programme.

Héloïse : cette minette de dix-sept ans nous a permis de rencontrer des hommes géniaux.

Alice : les filles, je stresse. Dans trois jours, à l'heure qu'il est, il saura à quoi je ressemble.

Héloïse : m'en parlez pas, j'ai super de ne pas lui plaire.

Rosalie : tu lui plairas Héloïse. Tu fais 1m75 pour 59kg, t'as des jambes sans fin. A la place des yeux, tu as deux saphirs bruts, un sourire pire qu'éclatant. T'as un ventre plat, un magnifique cul et un bonnet C. Alors écoute-moi, si ce gars ne tombe pas raide dingue e voyant tes lèvres rose pulpeuses naturellement, c'est que c'est le plus grand des enculés parmi les trous du cul de ce monde, doublé d'un quadruple con !

Héloïse : (amusée) allez, on doit y aller.

Trois jours plus tard, c'est le jour de révélation. Il est 9h30, Héloïse et Edward viennent de se réveiller dans leur chambre noire.

Héloïse : à quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

Edward : comment est-ce que tu sais ?

Héloïse : tu martyrise ta tignasse depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Edward : hmm… je pense à ce soir.

Héloïse : j'ai peur.

Edward : je n'aurais pas autant d'assurance ce soir Héloïse. Je suis super timide. Et y aura mes parents, donc je serai, limite, dans un état léthargique.

Héloïse : il n'y a pas de raison. J'ai le pressentiment que tout se passera magnifiquement bien.

Edward : qui y aura-t-il avec toi ?

Héloïse : mon père Tomasz et ma belle-mère Agnieszka, mon grand frère Paul et sa femme Torrey et mes deux petites sœurs Julia et Leah. Mes deux grandes sœurs viendront d'abord avec moi pour te vois parce que je suis ma plus jeune alors elles veulent être présentes pour moi. Et toi ?

Edward : les deux grands aussi : instinct protecteur, il parait. Ensuite il y aura ma mère Esmée et mon père Carlisle et ce sera tout je pense.

Héloïse : Edward ?

Edward : oui mon ange ?

Héloïse : tu es le mec populaire ou le « neird » ?

Edward : ça fait parti des choses que je n'ai pas le droit de te dire. La seule chose que je puisse te dire c'est que je n'accorde pas facilement ma confiance. Et toi ?

Héloïse : je connais beaucoup de gens, mais j'ai seulement deux amis.

Edward : vraiment ?

Héloïse : oui : mes deux meilleurs amis, Austin et Nina. On se connait depuis très longtemps et nous avons suivis le même chemin professionnel. Du coup, on ne s'est jamais lâché.

Edward : c'est cool d'avoir des personnes sur qui tu sais que tu pourras toujours compter.

Héloïse : tu n'en connais pas ?

Edward : je ne connais qu'une seule personne en dehors de ma fille sur laquelle je peux constamment compter. C'est une fille, elle s'appelle Angela. On se connait depuis le bac à sable.

Héloïse pousse un grognement de mécontentement.

Edward : quoi ?

Héloïse : elle a de la chance de t'avoir.

Edward : il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre nous. C'est comme ma conscience. Je ne me verrais pas… Beurk ! c'est Angie quoi. Puis c'est moi qui lui ai déniché le mec avec qui elle est actuellement fiancée. Et crois-moi, il ne me ressemble pas du tout.

Héloïse : je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y aille. Avec les filles, nous allons faire du shopping pour trouver la tenue parfaite.

Edward (la serrant contre lui) : tout ça pour moi.

Héloïse : je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon côté pour ce soir.

Edward : je sais que tu vas me plaire.

Héloïse : on ne sait jamais mon cher Edward.

Edward : je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser.

Héloïse : pourquoi ?

Edward : j'ai peur que ce soit un baiser d'adieu.

Héloïse : bravo, tu me fais pleurer.

Edward (collant son front au sien) : sois sûre d'une chose en sortant.

Héloïse : quoi ?

Edward : tu as changé ma vie en quatre nuits.

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'embrasser.

Ils se lèvent et avancent vers la porte par laquelle Héloïse va sortir.

Héloïse : je porterai du vert ce soir.

Edward : j'aurais un smoking bleu nuit.

Héloïse : à ce soir.

Edward : à ce soir mon petit ange.

Elle sort de la salle sans regarder derrière elle.

Après avoir passé une journée à faire du shopping, Rosalie, Alice et Héloïse rentrent à l'hôtel vers 17h30 pour se préparer. Vers 18h45, on tape à leur porte pour leur dire qu'elles doivent descendre car la voiture les attend. Alice porte une robe moulante blanche à manches longues et au dos complètement nu, des talons hauts de 15cm ronds bleu ciel en daim. Rosalie porte une robe moulante bustier bordeaux avec un blouson en cuir gris et des chaussures de la même matière qu'Alice assorties à son blouson. Héloïse quant à elle, porte une robe verte simple un peu volage arrivant mi-cuisse. Tout comme Rosalie, elle a des collants noirs transparents. Elle a des bottines à bout rond et à talons carrés de 15 cm en cuir noir et un blouson en cuir noir. Une fois arrivées dans le hall, Héloïse ouvre son sac Balenciaga noir pour en sortir trois paires de lunettes de soleil : une Chloé blanche pour Alice, une monture imposante noire et dorée PRADA pour Rosalie. Enfin, Héloïse pose des Ray-Ban New Way noires fumées sur son nez. Les trois sœurs sont en stress lorsqu'elles montent à l'arrière de la Mercédès noire.

Alice : c'est la dernière ligne droite les filles.

Héloïse : imaginez qu'il me déteste ?

Rosalie : t'es un amour. Quoi qu'il arrive, ces quatre nuits à tes côtés l'auront fait changer d'avis.

Héloïse : j'ai tellement peur vous ne pouvez pas savoir les filles.

Alice : on a peur nous aussi alors toi, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que tu ressens.

Après vingt minutes de route, elles arrivent dans un club avec vue sur mer de Palm Beach. Elles entrent précipitamment dans l'hôtel pour éviter les flashs des photographes. L'organisateur s'approche pour leur dire où attend le Edward avec qui Héloïse a passé quatre nuits. Elles arrivent toutes les trois devant une terrasse dont les baies vitrées sont fermées. Cependant, les filles peuvent tout entendre. Les cinq personnes sont dos à elles et observent le coucher de soleil.

Rosalie : oh mon dieu, c'est mon Emmett.

Alice : et y a Jasper.

Héloïse : les choses sont bien faites on dirait.

Alice : oh j'ai si peur.

Elles ouvrent à peine la baie vitrée.

Edward : je pense que Héloïse Granger Wasilewski est déjà arrivée, regardez, les paparazzis partent.

Emmett : ça devait être la dernière voiture.

Un cri strident fait qu'ils se tournent vers les filles en sursautant.

?: oh mon dieu ! c'est Héloïse Granger Wasilewski ! oh seigneur ! je suis ta plus grande fan ! oh mon dieu j'y crois pas !

Héloïse : euuh… est-ce que tu pourrais moins crier s'il te plait, je ne suis pas encore sourde.

?: je suis désolée mais c'est que tu es mon idole. J'aurais tellement aimé être toi.

Héloïse : comment est-ce que tu t'appelles ?

?: Angela.

Héloïse : Très bien Angela, je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Angela : j'accompagne mon meilleur ami Edward, il a participé à « Dark Rooms ».

Héloïse : très bien. Ecoute Angela, tu n'aurais jamais voulu avoir ma vie crois-moi. C'est vrai que les six dernières années de ma vie sont assez magiques. Mais une vie ne se résume pas sur six années. Crois-moi, pour tous les milliards de dollars qu'on puisse t'offrir, tu n'accepterais pas les dix-huit années précédents ma révélation.

Angela : c'est vrai que tu ne dis jamais rien sur ta vie avant le mannequinat et la photographie.

Héloïse : il y a beaucoup trop d'âmes sensibles dans notre monde pour que je puisse divulguer de telles informations.

Esmée : Edward, je crois que nous avons trouvé ta « Dark sideuse » .

Edward : non, ce … ce n'est pas possible.

Carlisle : Robe verte, longs cheveux ondulés, fossettes, voix douce, elle s'appelle Héloïse. Ecoute mon fils, tu as beau avoir reçu un prix Nobel de sociologie, tu ne m'as pas l'air très intelligent sur ce coup-là.

Héloïse relève la tête vers Edward et remonte ses lunettes sur sa tête. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire niaisement à Edward. Il avance vers elle. Lorsqu'ils sont enfin face à face, il lui attrape ses mains pour la rapprocher de lui. Leurs fronts sont collés.

Edward : Edward Cullen, 24 ans, prix Nobel de sociologie, catégorie « neird ». actuellement professeur de sociologie à Stanford.

Héloïse : Héloïse Granger Wasilewski, 24 ans, mannequin international, femme de l'année depuis quatre année aux People's Choice Awards. Actuellement en promotion d'un film à répercussion internationale.

Edward : t'aime bien faire les choses dans l'international.

Héloïse : et toi dans l'intelligence.

Edward : ça tombe bien, j'adore voyager.

Héloïse : ça tombe bien, j'ai toujours voulu avoir une relation folle avec un prof de fac.

Edward ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

Edward : tu comptes t'envoler et me laisser ici comme un idiot ?

Héloïse : voyons Monsieur Le Professeur, vous manquez de clairvoyance. Vous feriez-vous vieux ?

Les lèvres souriantes d'Edward s'écrasent sur celles d'Héloise.


End file.
